Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to an engine, engine components, and an engine system, for example.
Discussion of Art
Engines may utilize an exhaust aftertreatment system to control regulated exhaust gas effluent or emissions. In some examples, the exhaust aftertreatment system may be suspended horizontally above the engine with a support structure mounted to a main frame, or block, of the engine or may be supported by a structure that is bolted to the platform supporting the engine. Additionally, a muffler may be coupled to a vertical exhaust outlet. However, standard-sized engine cabs combined with the larger treatment systems forced by more stringent emissions requirements require increased catalyst capacity. This constraint of available space with increasing space usage requirements may create packaging issues. For example, a taller engine cab may be required to accommodate the necessary catalyst volume and frontal area of the exhaust aftertreatment system. But, a taller engine cab may not be possible (as a locomotive may not fit through a tunnel at some level of height, for example).
It may be desirable to have systems and methods that differ from those currently available.